Leap's Big Day
Leap's Big Day is a My First LeapPad book that does not require a cartridge and belongs to the Discovery section of the My First LeapPad library. It has two sides - a story side about Leap trying to retrieve his kite back and the other side with learning activities with Leap, Lily, Tad and the rest of Alphaville. Narrator The narrator of this no-cartridge-book is Christiane Crawford in both the story and the activity sides, while Julie Stevens directs some of the games, mostly the English and Spanish bilingual games in the 2004 re-release and narrates one new line in a new page of the book, as well as narration for the Alphabet Bus page after the Green GO circle is pressed. Morwenna Banks narrates the UK version. Characters Present * Offscreen Narration (VA: Julie Stevens (one new page in book, as well as Alphabet Bus page narration); Christiane Crawford (most pages in activity side, and all pages in story side)) * Leap * Lily * Tad * Mrs. Frog * Mr. Frog * Casey * Della * Dan * Tim * Parker Absent * Grandpa Frog * Edison Story Side STORY: The Tale of Leap’s Lost Kite Leap loses his favorite kite while playing outside. It's a daylong chase for our boy frog to catch his silly kite! He takes many transportation devices - train, sailboat, airplane, hot air balloon, and finally, returning home on a bus in his pursuit. After he found his kite, all his friends congratulate him and he went home to tell the whole story about it over again to his family. Activity Side TITLE: 'Alphaville Learning Activities Play and learn along with Leap, Lily, Tad and their friends in Alphaville as you learn the alphabet, phonics, numbers, counting, shapes, colors, sound recognition, occupational jobs, the body, and music and instruments! Join in the learning fun! The Activity Side Teaches... * ABCs * Early math * Shapes and colors * Music and instruments * Sound identification * Professions * Parts of the body Alphabet Bus Leap drives his friends Della and Casey on the bus while they learn the alphabet. Passengers * Leap sits in the driver's seat. * Della sits in the second row. * Casey sits in the back row. If you touch any one of the three characters on the bus, he/she recites a rhyming phrase. Songs * Sing Along with Letters (for the Learn and Sing-Along Mode) * We Love the Sounds that Letters Make (for the Phonics Game Mode) * There are So Many Letters on the Bus (for the Letters Game Mode) Letter Song (Learn mode) When the pen touches a letter, the female singer sings about the letter set to the melody of ''A-Hunting We Will Go. The vowels and the consonants C, G and Y have two sounds in the song (e.g. G = "guh" and "juh"); however, most consonants only have one. Here is an example, using the letter A: '''Female Singer A says "aye" And a says "ah" Touch the letter, hear the sound! A says "aye" and "ah" Alphabet * A * B * C * D * E * F * G * H * I * J * K * L * M * N * O * P * Q * S * T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z Counting Farm Farmer Leap visits different animals on the barnyard. The different animals are: * 1 cow * 2 dogs * 3 pigs * 4 cats * 5 ducks SONG * I'm Farmer Leap Shapes and Colors The Frog Children drive different shape-like cars. * Leap drives a yellow square car. * Lily drives a red triangle car. * Tad drives a purple circle car. Shapes * Square * Star * Triangle * Diamond * Circle SONG * If You’re Happy And You Know It Remix Mystery Game Tad and Lily find different objects and hear everyday silly sounds. SONG * Silly Sounds The Paper Piano The piano is a musical keyboard made of paper. It follows the same as the original LeapPad does. Instruments * piano * trumpet * clarinet * the whole band What Will I Be Today? Leap wants to be various occupations while thinking about the following 3 suggestions in this list. * doctor * firefighter * mailman (postman in UK English) Parts of the Body In Casey's own page labeling the parts of the body, the player can play a game to identify body parts with Casey, or make up a twisted rendition of "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" when you touch the music note icon. Count and Sing Express Leap, Della, Casey and Dan ride the train - and count and play music in the musical, mathematical train. Note that this is based off the 2000 toy of the page's same name, except that the girls switch different seats. Della sits on the 2nd seat behind Leap and in front of Casey on 3rd seat, who gets to sit in front of Dan. Also, the numbers 2 and 7 are orange instead of yellow, and the numbers 3 and 8 are in yellow instead of purple. Characters with Instruments * Leap (saxophone) * Della (flute) * Casey (guitar) * Dan (drum) Numbers 1-10 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 Game A lily pad icon is at the bottom of a page to play a game. Music Game A musical note icon is at the bottom of the page to sing a song while playing a game. Quotes Story Side * Leap: '''"Hey! Where did my kite go?!" * '''Lily: "Tad! Stay in the yard...!" * Lily: '''"Be careful, Leap!" * '''Tad: "excitedly and sorrowfully: I wanna go, too!!" *'Leap: “Tim:'' Hurry up, Tim! Let’s catch my kite.” * '''Leap: "A-ha! I've got you now, kite!" * Lily: '''"to Leap: 'Leap! You're back with that silly kite!!!" * '''Leap: '"What a great day!" * Lily: '''"to Tad:' SHHHHHH!' 'Tad! Don't be so loud." Activity Side Alphabet Bus * '''Leap:' "My Name is Leap and I'm driving this bus around town -- take your favorite letter and press it down!" * Della: "Della That’s Me! We are set to roll. Won't you press a letter... and then we'll go!" * Casey: "It's Casey Cat on a fun bus ride! Come on and press a letter that's along the side." Counting Farm * Leap: "I'm Farmer Leap - and I'm counting animals! Can you help me?" Shapes and Colors * Leap: “Hey, Lil! Check out my yellow square car.” * Lily: “My red triangle car is the cutest.” * Tad: “WHEEEEEE!! My purple circle car goes fast!” * Tad: '"Here I go in my purple circle car! ''Woo-hoo!!!" Mystery Game * 'Tad: '"('GIGGLING)"'' * Lily: '"('''GIGGLING)" What Will I Be Today? * '''Leap: '"Should I be a doctor... a mailman [postman (UK version)]... or a firefighter...?" Count and Sing Express * Leap: “I play the saxophone... (BLOWING SAXOPHONE)” * Della: “I play the flute... (PLAYING FLUTE)” * Casey: "I play the guitar... (STRUMMING GUITAR)" * Dan: “I play the drum... (DRUMBEAT)” * Leap: '"Get ready to play the "''Find the Number" game! Can you find the number ______?" * 'Leap: '"We're playing "The Musical Numbers Game"." In Other Languages/International Trivia * The UK dub version was released in 2003, and is the same, but includes a few differences/changes: ** The VAs are a British cast. ** The “Alphabet Bus” page was scrapped out. ** The word “mailman” was replaced by a similar word, “postman”. ** Its version even required a cartridge for it. * This is the very last product to have Zachary Schuman voice Leap. He gets replaced by Pamela Adlon Segall in 2002, due to Schuman hitting puberty. * This is the last product to have Kelsey Lally play the voice of Lily. * It is also the only book to have Danny Walker do both the dialogue and singing for Tad, and he would continue to do only the singing for him in the following year-2003. Walker was replaced by Nicole Rapp in 2002. * It is the first book to have Angelina Marriott voice Della, after Isabella Marriott left the company and hit puberty. * It is also the first time that actress Kether Donohue plays the voice of Casey and actor Ted Lewis plays the voice of Dan. * This game will play automatically if a not capable cartridge is placed into the My First LeapPad. * In the book’s underscore, which was accordingly called the Leap's Big Day Suite, it is presumably said that composers Jeanne Parson and Judy Munsen want some traditional songs to fit for the pages of the book. * The "Alphabet Bus" and "Count and Sing Express" pages are based off on the following 2 toys, Fun and Learn Phonics Bus (the toy was released later in 2002) and Count and Sing Express (the 2000 toy with the same name). * In the Alphabet Bus page, there are a few differences in this page: ** There are actually going to be 4 characters, but only 3 are on the bus. ** There is also an offscreen gentleman for the song "Sing Along with Letters". ** The consonants are yellow, green, purple and blue, and all of the vowels are colored in red. * The music game in the page Shapes and Colors encourages the player to "sing a happy song". Its song set to the tune of "If You're Happy and You Know It", which has lyrics loosely based on the song, asks him/her to find a specific shape based on the lyrics as sung by a male singer (e.g. "If you're happy and you know it, touch a STAR!"). There is also an instrumental version of this song for its page's background score. * The Paper Piano would have the flute to be the fourth instrument tone, but was replaced by the whole band (trumpet/piano/clarinet). * The Count and Sing Express page is based on the 2000 toy of its same name, however, the names introduced are eliminated and each of the passenger's phrases use "play" instead of "love" (e.g. Leap says "I play the saxophone..." and then he plays it to him/her, demonstrating its sound). * The boys' voices have slight changes. ** Leap's voice gets half a notch down and is a little bit older than usual in this book. ** Dan's Western accent starts to fade a bit when actor Ted Lewis did him. ** Parker's voice gets one notch lower and sounds older than the other boys. ** Tim's voice stays the same, just like in the original LeapPad series. ** Tad's voice gets a little more higher and sounds more like a three-year-old child. * The girls' voices have slight changes. ** Della's voice is younger and half a notch higher than in the original LeapPad book series (and sounds a little bit like Deedee from Dexter's Laboratory). '' '' ** Casey's voice is a little bit older than she sounds in the original LeapPad book series. ** Lily's voice gets a little higher-pitched and seems to be younger, matching her age, than do the original LeapPad book series. * According to the French version, it belongs to the Discovery section of the My First LeapPad library (even the LeapFrog fans declare that, too). Credits '''Author Rachael Tobener Illustrations Dave Walston TRP Toons The Voice Talents Of Zachary Schuman: Leap Kelsey Lally: Lily Daniel Lee Walker: Tad Christiane Crawford: Mom Michael Mendelsohn: Dad Kether Donohue: Casey Angelina Marriott: Della Ted Lewis: Dan / Leap's Kite Peter Kappen: Tim / Parker Additional Voices Steve Marvel Kathleen Barr Kerry Williams Veronica Taylor Henry Futterman British-English Voice Talents Susan Sheridan: Leap Emma Tate: Lily / Mom Harrison Oldroyd: Tad David Bamber: Dad Jeff Rawle: Dan Julia Moss: Della Mae Wright: Casey George Woolford: Tim Theo Smith: Parker Additional Voices (British-English Version) Struan Rodger David Graham Evelyn Karpf Mike Grady Nicolette McKenzie Josie Lawrence Narrator Julie Stevens (story side) Christiane Crawford (activity side) Morwenna Banks (British-English version) Character Voice Direction Julie Stevens (USA) David Peacock (UK) Music Jeanne Parson Judy Munsen Music and Sounds © 2001 LeapFrog Enterprises and Rounder Records, inc. (p) and © 2001 LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Gallery Leap's Big Day (English).jpg|English Leap's Big Day (French).jpg|French Leapfrog-My-First-LeapPad-Book-Leaps-Big-Day.jpg|2004/05 Reissue Category:LeapPad Games Category:My First LeapPad games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Multi-Subject Category:Books without a cartridge